Hoe Painful was her Death?
Hoe Painful was her Death? is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Industrial district of Grimsdale. Plot Diego and Hamilton immediately went to Rosie’s garden after being informed that Bruno’s ex, got murdered. There they found Savannah slaughtered with blood all over her clothes. The duo made Rosie a suspect in the murder, and later on Bruno, whom they knew hated Savannah for cheating on him, and also April Zhao, a close friend to Rosie. Bruno then came to the station wanting to speak to the duo. When they spoke to him, he suggested they search Savannah’s house, and led them to there. In the house they met Savannah’s half-sister, and step-father, who were made suspects in the murder. They also discovered that April Zhao was actually Bruno’s new girl, who he was going to go on a date with. The duo then later on caught Rosie quarreling with her friend April, while walking to the police station. While hearing the the argument, Diego and Hamilton discovered that Rosie had a crush on Bruno. They also found out that Marshall Long wanted to have a strong attachment with his step daughter, however she kept pushing him away, and that Savannah bullied Brooke for being ‘the less prettier sister’. The duo then collected enough evidence to arrest Brooke Long. When confronted about it, Brooke announced that she killed Savannah because she cheated on ‘her’ Bruno. She revealed that when Savannah brought Bruno into their home for the first time, Brooke fell in love with his exotic appearance, and hated Savannah for winning such a catch. When she discovered that Bruno broke up with Savannah, she was sitting on top of the world, but was also curious of why he’d dump Savannah. It wasn’t until yesterday she discovered that Savannah cheated on him, and that angered her, she didn’t care if Savannah was still with him or not, but she didn’t like the fact she’d hurt him at all, and so decided to kill Savannah. Brooke was sentenced to life in prison for domestic homicide. After the arrest, Rosie came up to Diego and Hamilton demanding help. Shortly after, Marshall showed up demanding to speak to Hamilton. Hamilton and Mia went to see Marshall to see what is wrong, where he told them he refuses to believe that Brooke would ever do such a thing in the right state on mind, and asked them to search the house for something. After searching Hamilton and Mia found a ripped off card, which they fixed revealing it as the same one that Favourite and Ghaliyah had. They went to speak to Marshall, and they showed them the card, he recognized the cult, and started yelling, saying that they offered him a spot and he refused, and now they decided to repay him by killing his step daughter, and putting his biological daughter in jail. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to Rosie to learn what’s up. She told them that she regrets yelling at April, and would like to apologize, but couldn’t find her. The trio decided to investigate Rosie’s shed, and found a flyer for seamstress shop. They went there, and saw April picking out dresses, where Rosie apologized to her for over-reacting. After helping Rosie and talking to Marshall, Mia came up to Hamilton and Hamida telling them they should all speak to Penelope demanding answers about The Anoterous. The trio went to confront Penelope, forcing her to talk. She told them that all she knows is that The Anoterous is a cult of demigods who are sending terror among Grimsdale, and that they have an assassin in every district. Furthermore, she told the team that they have already arrested two of them: Brock Perry who lied about his motive, and Polly O’Brien, and that one of their agents Jennifer Carter got killed by a mortal girl whom they arrested. Hamilton and Hamida listened with interest, while Mia denied at first, but then became convinced after recalling the Iris messages, and Lily turning from an elder to a teenage girl. After speaking to Penelope, Bruno and April are about to go on their date, where he gifted her the sapphire necklace, and she kissed him on the lips. After the romantic scene, Mia suggested that they should speak to one of the two known members of The Anoterous, and agreed to talk to Brock as Polly would probably not say a word. However, Randall came to the station announcing that Brock, Polly and Trish have escaped prison, and that witnesses say they found them in the Industrial District. Summary *'Savannah Blake (Grimsdale)' Murder Weapon *'Gardening hoe' Killer *'Brooke Long' Suspects 5FB8E922-E295-4434-9208-0A2F5164E416.png|Rosie Summers. 3908D20F-2EC3-48AD-9E3A-55B0D4D0BC9F.png|April Zhao A2551B09-E7A3-4D0D-8728-2C263EFE2C32.png|Bruno Rousseau 94E9BA58-9E9D-4ACE-BB1D-C86E702FAAB5.png|Marshall Long EFA9C37E-9C55-4A3B-B92E-C39F03EBC127.png|Brooke Long Quasi-suspects F3DD924B-44EC-42F4-AD0B-DF2427769863.png|Penelope Everett Killer’s Profile *The killer is vegan *The killer knows gardening *The killer is under 25 years old *The killer has scratches *The killer wears pearls